topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super)
Origins: Dragon Ball Classification: Saiya-jin(Saiyan), Super Saiyan God [http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Threat_levels Threat level]: Quasar- || Big bang+ || Celestial- || Celestial- || Celestial- Powers and abilities: Physical strength: At least Solar system level striking strength (can hurt beings easily in solar system tier with simple striking, ki is 1/3rd physical energy) || At least Nigh universal level striking strength (comparable to Saiyan Beyond God Goku) || Universe level striking strength || Universe level striking strength || At least Universe level striking strength, possibly Universe+ level striking strength (comparable to late ToP SSBKKx20 Goku and Hakaishin mode Toppo) [[Destructive capacity|'Attack potency/Destructive capacity']]: At least Solar system+, likely higher (after being enraged he is stronger than any of the Z fighters, including Gohan who is far stronger than other solar system+ tier beings) || At least Nigh universal+ || Universe (far stronger than in base) || At least Universe, possibly Universe+ (far stronger than any of his super saiyan forms) || Universe+ (stronger than characters like Fusion Zamasu, overpowered Hakaishin mode Toppo, was able to compete with a semi serious Jiren) Durability: At least Solar system+, likely higher || At least Nigh universal+ || Universe || A least Universe, possibly Universe+ || At least Universe, likely Universe+ [http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: At least massively hypersonic+ travel speed, at least FTL+ in all other speeds (Vegeta at base was dodging lasers developed by CC, likely from Bulma herself whom at age 5 was capable of making FTL travel and making lasers which impressed galactic patrolman Jako, scales to all the Z cast barring Vegito) || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal in all other speeds (Benefits from scaling as he can keep up with Goku who likewise kept up with Beerus in combat whom crosses galactic lenghts in minutes), possibly higher || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal in all other speeds, possibly higher (several times faster than in base) || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal+ in all other speeds, possibly higher (several times faster than in any super saiyan form) || At least sub-relativistic+ travel, at least TransUniversal+ in all other speeds, possibly higher (comparable to the boost of SSBKKx20) Intelligence: High. Although degree of education is unknown, he is a battle genius, one of the biggest prodigies in the history of his warrior race. Since he is actually quite a calculating combatant (although not usually shown) it was pointed out by Whis how Vegeta's tendency to think to much actually held him back in certain aspects of direct combat. Stamina: High. Comparable to Goku's. Can train for days straight and has only been downed by injuries that severely impede his body. Range: At least solar system || Universal || Universal || Universal || Universal Weaknesses: Can be too prideful and arrogant. Can not survive in space. Standard equipment: Battle armor/vest which is considerably durable considering its an upgraded version of the ones used in Frieza's galactic army. Key: Beggining of Super || Saiyan Beyond God/Post-Whis training base || Post-Whis training Super Saiyan || Super Saiyan Blue || Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Category:Co-protagonist Category:Rival Category:Male Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:FTL speeds Category:TransU speeds Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:MHS speeds Category:Threat level Big Bang